


A Friendly Wager

by RainingInExile



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ariadne should know better, Blowjob contests, Crushes, Eames showing off, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingInExile/pseuds/RainingInExile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let's make it interesting then. How about if I win you have to blow Cobb in front of everyone?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ariadne tried to fight the sudden blush she could feel heating her cheeks even as she scowled. "Only if you can convince everyone else on the team to let you blow them first."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [prompt:](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11005.html?thread=22093821) _Ariadne bets Eames that he can't get all the guys blowjobs in a certain amount of time._

"Eames, you are so full of it!"

"Am not! Look at me! I could have anyone I wanted."

Ariadne giggled, half exasperated and half in awe at the forger's straight faced portrayal of the most arrogant prick in the universe. If Ariadne hadn't known the real Eames for a while now she might have been disturbed by the realism. It was almost too easy to believe the man.

"You could not. Strangers for a night maybe but it's easier when they don't know you." She scoffed, arguing for the sake of it.

"Oh? You don't think I could get say - Cobb to let me blow him just because he knows me?" Eames quirked an eyebrow, slipping seamlessly between his little performance and his real larger than life self.

Ariadne just snickered at his defensive tone. "No. And I'd be willing to put money on that."

Eames grinned widely and clapped his hands. "Let's make it interesting then. How about if I win you have to blow Cobb in front of everyone?"

Ariadne tried to fight the sudden blush she could feel heating her cheeks even as she scowled. "Only if you can convince _everyone_ else on the team to let you blow them first."

She had expected some hesitation at least, if not haggling, but instead the man just grinned and held out a hand. "Deal."

Ariadne paused before taking his hand, warily remembering the last time the team had played cards. "I'm going to need proof."

Eames' smile turned filthy. "I'll tell you when and where then and you can watch?"

She blushed again and scowled, thrusting out her hand and refusing to answer.

As they shook on it, Ariadne got the strangest impression that she was going to regret that moment.

\--

It was the next morning in the warehouse when things started to get _really_ interesting.

Cobb and Arthur were under, trying out some new trick of Cobb’s. Ariadne was off around her usual corner, in a small section half blocked off from the rest of the warehouse where she found it easier to think. In another more open section of the warehouse Yusuf had been playing around with his chemicals all morning, apparently having had a great idea the night before.

Eames, as was fairly regular when there was no pressing work to be done, had slept in.

Ariadne had been wrapped up examining the idea of an elevator opening in different buildings instead of on different floors, trying to figure out the best way to go about it, when she heard a door and then the soft, lilting sound of Eames and the more mumbled and rolling voice of Yusuf replying back and forth.

She looked sharply up when Yusuf suddenly groaned, the sound carrying well in the open space. It took her two worried seconds to remember the bet from last night, and Ariadne was torn between disbelief and curiosity as she quietly made her way over to peer around into the main room.

Sure enough, Yusuf was sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed panting and groaning and Eames’ head was between his legs bobbing up and down.

Her face heated like a fry pan as she pulled back around the divider.

For a long, drawn out moment she imagined what would happen if she lost the bet. What she would have to do with the man she'd been trying not to harbor a crush on. It was not her fault she liked older men.

And then she remembered Arthur, and her breathing returned to normal. She would whistle but she didn't really want to call attention when there were still rather colorful noises coming from nearby.

There was no way _Arthur_ would let Eames blow him.

\--

Cobb was apparently next.

Ariadne came in early because of a text from Eames that she figured in retrospect she should have known was suspicious. It said everyone was coming in early to test something urgent out.

Apparently _everyone_ meant Cobb, Eames and Ariadne and _test something urgent_ meant- well.

This time she'd arrived just before the actual event, though it was obvious from the way Eames had the extractor backed against the table what was about to happen.

Cobb was frowning slightly, but in the way Ariadne recognized as more uncertainty on the edge of giving in than actually upset about anything.

She couldn't see Eames’ face, but she heard the sound of his voice and a short laugh before Eames’ hands slipped down over the fastenings of Cobb’s pants and the sound of a zipper filled the air.

Eames dropped slowly to his knees and Ariadne got only a glimpse of Cobb’s half-hard cock before Eames was in the way, tilting his head around and doing _something_ that had Cobb gasping and grabbing at the man’s short hair.

She watched, but her gaze was drawn away from Eames’ movements to Cobb’s, where he’d moved to grab the table behind him and had his eyes closed, mouth hanging open and breath coming in short little gasps and Ariadne shifted, feeling warm and wet.

When he came, Eames’ head still bowed over him, Cobb’s body trembled, and he leaned back even further on the table for support.

As Eames finally pulled back Ariadne slipped quietly back out the door and resolved to visit a café for a little while before coming in officially for the day.

\--

It was three days later, and Ariadne was expecting Eames’ resignation any time, but the man just stubbornly grinned at her when she brought it up and said “Give it time, love.”

Two days after that she was woken at 3am by a text, and she opened it half asleep and had to squint to try and make out the attached picture.

When she finally did she shot up in bed, letting out a choked noise of surprise.

The image was a slightly blurry selfie of Eames.

The shot was taken from above his head at an angle, looking down at Eames’ grinning, slightly flushed face and Arthur, a few feet lower glaring up at him with his mouth wrapped around Eames’ dick.

Eames, the cheeky bastard, had typed out below it, ‘Does this count?’


End file.
